


Voicemails

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, canon-typical stuff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Mary finds out about what happens with Lydia, and in response leaves many frantic voicemails as she gets progressively more and more worried.
Relationships: Lydia Bennet & Mary Bennet, Mary Bennet/Eddie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far too invested in Mary and Lydia's friendship.

It was Eddie who was the one who told her.

How he found out she didn't know and honestly didn't want to think about, but he did know. And he brought it to her. He approached her with it open on his laptop like it was a casual, ordinary everyday thing and not something that would totally shatter the life of her cousin and arguably one of her best friends.

"Hey," He said as he walked up to her in the library, sitting beside her with a kiss to her cheek, "I've got to show you something."

Mary nodded, pausing her typing and shuffling her chair over so he could pull up one next to her. "Okay, what is it?"

He slid the laptop across to her with a sad, uncomfortable smile. The tab was already open.

Mary felt her throat go dry as she read what it was about. "What's this?" She asked, a rising sense of panic breaking through her calm demeanour. 

"I don't know, she put up a sex tape I guess," Eddie shrugged, biting his nail and looking over to Mary worriedly, "She seems to be asking for money for it. This doesn't seem like her, does it? I mean, I don't really know her but surely she's smart enough not to do that, isn't she?"

Mary moved back to her laptop, copying the link over to make sure it was real, that it wasn't some sick, twisted, horrible joke. Turns out it was real, and there were only ten days left on the countdown (A countdown. An actual damn countdown!) "Of course she's smart enough not to! She wouldn't do something like this, whoever else Is in the video mus of posted... wait. Is that? Oh, for-" Mary trailed off, biting her lip in both worry and anger.

"Is that, what? What's going on?" Eddie asked, totally confused on everything going on.

"I think that's George Wickham. Oh for fucks sake," Mary cursed.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost. Who's George Wickham?" 

"He dated Lizzie and I don't think it ended well but honestly, I don't really know the details and all I know is that he's a prick. I'm pretty sure that's him," She practically spat.

"Okay, well, if he's a prick then do you think Lydia knows or gave permission for this to be up? I don't want to assume anything but, you know. There's a chance."

A wave of realization washed over Mary as she thought into the implications of what he said. There was a very real, scarily big, possibility that Lydia had no clue that it was up. What if she didn't? Mary shot up from her seat, hastily packing up her space.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Eddie asked as Mary slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I've gotta go, I've gotta call her, check if she's alright or if she knows or... I just need to call her." She paused for a second, laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to meet his eye line. "We'll speak later, okay? I've just gotta do this right now."

Eddie nodded. "Of course, I understand. Call me with any updates?"

"Of course, And uhh, thank you for telling me about... this. Thank you. I'll see you later." She kissed him quickly, smiled slightly and dashed out of the library, pulling her phone out of jacket pocket as she ran to her car. She threw herself into the driver's seat, found Lydia's contact and failed the number, cursing and slamming her hand into the starting wheel as it clicked over to her cheesy voicemail. Mary let out a grunt of frustration before the deep rung.

**_Voicemail left 6th of February, at11.34 am_ **

_Lyds. Lydia. I know._

From that moment on Mary's phone was practically glued to her hand, never leaving as she desperately waited for Lydia to call her back, leaving voicemail after voicemail after voicemail.

_**Voicemail left 6th of February, at 1.17 pm** _

_Hey Lyds, me again. Please call me back._

**_Voicemail left 6th of February, at 5.02 pm_ **

_Hi, me again. Please call me back. Also, eat dinner. It's dinner time. Eat something, even if you don't feel like it and even if it's only something small. I don't care, just take care of yourself._

**_Voicemail left 6th of February, at 5.05 pm_ **

_Okay, that last voicemail may not have made sense if you don't know, but based on the fact that you aren't answering any of my calls I assume you do. Seriously though, do you know? And if you did, did you give permission to this? Either way, none of this is your fault, please know that. Answer your phone, Bennet._

**_Voicemail left 7th of February, at 12.47 am_ **

_I just watched Lizzie's video. Lydia... I don't even know what to say. You didn't know, I can't believe you didn't know. I mean, I had a hunch but dear Lord, I didn't think I'd be correct. Lyds, just, please answer the phone._

**_Voicemail left 7th of February, at 9.23 am_ **

_It's me, I fell asleep, but I'm up now. Well, obviously. Anyway, you still haven't called me back. I'm really worried about you Lydia. I know the last thing you want to do right now is talk on the phone, but please try to call me back. Even if it's just a single word so I know you're there. I, uh, love you. Please._

**_Voicemail left 7th of February, at 12.12 pm_ **

_It's lunch, so sorry for all the background noise. Call me, or like, eat something. Preferably both, but I totally get it if you can't. Just do something._

**_Voicemail left 7th of February, at 11.07 pm_ **

_Hi Lydia, me again. I don't know what to say without repeating myself anymore, but just, uhh, yeah. Call me and stay strong. You'll get through this, we're all here for you. Please call._

**_Voicemail left 8th of February, at 12.39 pm_ **

_I watched Lizzie's newest video. Please leave your room, talk to someone. It might make you feel better._

**_Voicemail left 8th of February, 7.08 pm_ **

_Hi. I know this is getting excessive and I'm probably only making you feel worse, but I'm worried and can't stop. I'm not gonna try calling again until this time tomorrow, and I swear to something if you don't answer me Lydia Bennet. Sorry, I'm not mad or anything. Just very worried. Please call._

**_Voicemail left 9th of February, at 7.10 pm_ **

_You didn't call me back. that's okay, I get it. I hope you're alright Lydia, even though I highly, highly doubt you are. From now on I'm gonna try and restrain myself a bit with the calling because everyone thinks I'm going crazy. Eddie especially. I'll call again tomorrow, probably leave another voicemail. Hope you're looking after yourself. Love you. I'll call you tomorrow._

**_Voicemail left 10th of February, at 5.22 pm_ **

Hi Lyds, me again. How are you today? Remember to breathe, breathing is good. It's vital. God, what am I even saying at this point? Eat something, talk to someone. Drink some water. Do something. Talk to your voicemail tomorrow. Love you.

**_Voicemail left 11th of February, at 6.30 pm_ **

_Hey, the only person it could actually be coming from this number. God, that was weird. Anyway, I spoke to Jane on the phone this morning. She's really worried about you Lyds, we all are. Try to leave your room today, okay? Get some sun, open your curtains maybe. I don't even know. Love you, call me._

**_Voicemail left 12th of February, at 3.44 pm_ **

_Lyda. I can't even... Lizzie's video. Listen to me, okay, you listen. I love you. You twirled your way into my life and somehow managed to become one of my best friends, which is a true talent on your behalf because not many people can manage to crack through my shell. You managed to impact me that way. You're good enough, you're so good enough and so much more. And Lizzie's right, you're not alone. Your sisters are there and I'm here as well. I'm sorry for everything that happened, and I'm sorry I'm only saying all of this now. I love you._

**_Voicemail left 13th of February, at 4.15 pm_ **

_I'm really worried about you Lydia. Please answer your phone, I need to know you're alright. Please call me back, or even text. Texting is good too._

**_Voicemail left 14th of February, at 8.07 am_ **

_Happy Valentines Day, even though I doubt you want to celebrate, like at all. I sent you something in the mail, hopefully it arrives soon. Call or text me._

**_Voicemail left 15th of February, at 10.52 am_ **

_Hey, I'm really starting to freak out now, more than I already was. Answer your phone or I will drive my ass down to your place and burst down your bedroom door. Okay, not literally, but I will drive down there if you don't answer soon. Answer the damn phone._

**_Voicemail left 16th of February, at 10.13 pm_ **

_Lydia, it's down. The website, it's been taken down. Oh my God..._

**_Voicemail left 17th of February, at 3.47 am_ **

_Hey Mary, it's me. I finally picked up the phone. It actually went flat, so I guess I also finally charged it too. I listened to your voicemails, all eighteen of them. Thank you for calling and for, umm, worrying about me I guess, even though it was a little cray. I love you and your craziness though, so that's alright. Also, thank you for your gift, I got it the day after, It's really cute, and I named him Earl. He sits on my bedpost. I know it's pretty late right now and you're probably asleep but call me back when you get this. I promise I'll answer this time._

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to explain to two of my nanna's friends what it was I was doing. That was pretty awkward.


End file.
